


sweet tea in the summer

by scandinavian_punk



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, i had this idea last night and i couldnt get it out, just little burbs of them being in a relationship, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandinavian_punk/pseuds/scandinavian_punk
Summary: little blurbs of jj and elle being in a relationship.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Kudos: 2





	sweet tea in the summer

**lemon tea: mornings**

Usually, Elle and JJ were up in the early hours of dawn, getting ready to head for work. The two of them don’t slow down as they just want to get out of their shared apartment. On the weekends, however, these two liked to take their time, savoring the calmness. Sometimes they rolled around in bed as Elle peppered butterfly kisses in JJ’s nose and cheeks. Sometimes, JJ woke up before Elle and made coffee for both of them. Two creams and two sugars, just how Elle liked it. And they spent their time in bed, sipping on their coffee and have sleepy conversations. 

**peppermint tea: ice skating**

During one of their visits to New York, Elle and JJ ice skating at Bryant Park in the crisp December air. Neither of them was experts at it, so a few tumbles onto the ice were granted. JJ held onto Elle’s arm tightly, as she was scared to fall down. After a while, JJ was able to balance and slowly skate alongside Elle. The two of them went skating around the rink, bypassing the other couples. At one point, Elle slowly brought JJ close to her and placed a chaste kiss on her chapped lips. After their time ice skating, Elle and JJ went to go get hot chocolate at the nearest kiosk and walked around the park before heading back to their hotel. 

**chamomile tea: bedtime**

Either of them doesn’t have a set sleep schedule. They sleep when they can. But during the rare times when they get home early, Elle and JJ liked to take their time doing their nightly routine. JJ made some chamomile tea for the both of them while Elle fed their pet cat. They both drank their tea and talked on the balcony, letting the tea calm their body and mind. Slowly, they yawned and put their mugs away in the sink. JJ flopped onto the bed as Elle grabbed the blanket to cover the both of them. JJ cuddled into Elle’s arms and the two women fell fast asleep, catching dreams of moving to India forever. 

**earl grey tea: flirting**

Elle was known to be the flirt in the relationship and JJ loved it whenever Elle flirts with her and makes her blush, even though the blonde wouldn’t admit to it. One day, JJ wanted Elle to get a taste of her own medicine. When both Elle and JJ working from home on a Friday, the blonde mustered up all her courage to at least try out her pick-up line. JJ called out Elle’s name and the brunette looked at her girlfriend. JJ said her cheesy pickup line and Elle laughed, but not at her girlfriend. It was at the pickup line. JJ pouted and slumped in defeat. Elle smiled happily and quickly pecked her sad girlfriend’s lips. 

**milk tea: hugs and kisses**

Elle snuck up on JJ as the blonde was cooking breakfast. The brunette tickled JJ’s side as the shorter woman laughs hard, trying not to burn herself from the oil. Wanting the ticking to be stopped, JJ shooed away Elle, but her sneaky girlfriend couldn't keep her hands off of her. Elle gently wrapped her arms JJ’s waist as the blonde was curious as to what the brunette was going to do next. Elle placed two kisses on JJ’s cheeks. Then her forehead. Her nose. Finally, her lips. JJ deepened the kiss between herself and Elle. It was like it was only them and nothing else matter. That was until Elle smelled burning eggs and JJ furiously tried to salvage them. 

**iced tea: moonlight**

Stars twinkled across the night sky as Elle and JJ took sips of their red wine. They were having a date night in and decided to finish off the night at the balcony. The moon shined bright, almost like a spotlight on Elle. JJ took in the sight that was next to her. The blonde was lost in her thoughts until Elle called out for her. Once being back to reality, JJ blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Elle tried her best to comfort her girlfriend, hoping that they could continue their quiet night while watching the moon. 

**black tea: baking**

JJ and Elle were baking cookies for a Christmas cookie party. They were having fun until Elle threw some flour at JJ’s face. JJ stood in shock as Elle smirked, feeling proud of herself. That was until JJ scooped up some flour with both her hands and dropped it on top of Elle’s head. This started a food war between the two women, who were also wasting a lot of baking ingredients that were necessary for the Christmas cookies. JJ realized this in the midst of this food fight and had to stop Elle from throwing some sprinkles at her. The two women laughed to their hearts’ content and started to clean up themselves and the kitchen, hoping to salvage something for the rest of the Christmas cookies to be made. 

**pomegranate tea: fireworks**

It was the Fourth of July and both Elle and JJ made plans to watch the city’s firework display. Packing up a small picnic for dinner, JJ hummed as she was making sandwiches. Once finished, JJ called out for her girlfriend to head out and seek the best spot. Elle appeared in time and the pair went their way to the nearest park. Elle set the blanket while JJ took out the food she made earlier. They quickly ate their sandwiches and guzzled some ginger ale. JJ quickly cleaned up their area in time for the firework show. The blonde cuddled up to Elle’s chest as the two women watched the sky is filled with many colors. They enjoyed their time watching the fireworks display. When it was over, Elle and JJ went on their way home, but not without having some ice cream to end the night. 

**matcha tea: drunken conversations**

Elle and JJ were giggling loudly at a bar in their city. JJ took her last sip of her beer as Elle fumbled to try and find her wallet. Once the tab has been paid, Elle hooked her right arm with JJ’s left and the drunken pair slowly waddled out of the bar. Since the apartment wasn't too far, it wasn’t necessary to hail a cab. JJ shushed Elle as they entered their apartment building and was greeted by their stoic doorman. Their giggles got muted as the elevator door closed, JJ closing the gap between her and Elle. 

**chai tea: holding hands**

JJ played with their hands as they were laying in bed late at night. Elle intertwined the fingers and softly placed a kiss on each knuckle on JJ’s hand. The blonde snuggled into Elle’s side and slowly closed her eyes. Elle watched her girlfriend, whose sound asleep, for a few minutes. She took in the beautiful sight in front of her. Gently pushing her blonde locks away from her face, Elle placed a kiss on JJ’s forehead and prepared herself to sleep. The brunette closed her eyes for the night as she continued to have her fingers intertwined with JJ’s. 

**hibiscus tea: road trips**

Music played loudly as a car zoomed along the interstate. Elle and JJ had taken a month off to do a little road-tripping. JJ held her hand out of the window to feel the rush of the cold wind. Sometimes Elle would take little glances at her girlfriend to remind herself of the beautiful memories they will make. The blonde reeled her arm back in and started to search for the snack bag for one thing. When she couldn’t find it, she asked Elle, who in turn didn’t know. That started a very silly argument about where the Cheetos bag went. Soon enough, JJ found the bag of Cheetos right behind her passenger seat. She sheepishly smiled as she opened the bag, Elle laughing beside her. 

**green tea: bonfire**

Elle poked at the small bonfire to get the fire going as JJ prepared ingredients for s’mores. The brunette sat down by her girlfriend, wrapping herself and JJ with a large plaid blanket. JJ handed a marshmallow on a stick to Elle and started to roast her own marshmallow. The crackling of the fire provided warmth as the brisk November wind passed by. Once the marshmallows were ready, both Elle and JJ constructed their s’mores as quickly as possible before the marshmallow would fall onto the ground. Giggles were heard as a smear of chocolate appeared on Elle’s upper lip. JJ took this opportunity to lick it off and laugh at Elle’s shocked expression. 

**russian caravan tea: music**

Soft indie music played into the night as Elle and JJ danced slowly across the cold kitchen tiles. It was one of those nights where either of them couldn’t sleep. JJ had her head in the crook of Elle’s neck as the brunette had her arms wrapped around JJ’s waist. They let the music serenade them as they circled around the kitchen. Wanting to check up on JJ, Elle looked down and saw that JJ had closed her eyes. Elle gently waddled her way to turn off the music while trying not to wake up JJ. She picked up JJ in bridal style and walked over to their bedroom, gently putting JJ down on the comforter. Elle scooted up next to her and cuddled her in her arms, falling asleep to JJ's gentle heartbeat. 

**english breakfast tea: beaches**

Elle and JJ held hands as they walked along the beach. The waves gently touched their feet from time to time. Something sparkling caught JJ’s eye and the blonde took the time to pick it up. To her discovery, it was a half piece of a seashell lined with nacre. Elle complained that she didn’t want to take home a smelly seashell but JJ wanted it. JJ was able to convince Elle into taking it home by her charming looks that Elle can’t resist. A smirk appeared on Elle’s face as she thought of a mischievous idea. Elle dragged JJ into the ocean up to their knees. JJ shrieked due to the cold salty water and proceed to scold her girlfriend for ruining her dress. 

**rooibos tea: anniversary**

Both Elle and JJ would rather have a lowkey day for celebrating their one-year anniversary. Neither of them expects any gifts, as they do not want any expectations presiding in their relationship. They would have breakfast in bed together, and reminisce their memories over the past year. Afterward, they would get ready for a hike at Shenandoah National Park. Depending on their mood, they pick a trail that could either be easy or more difficult, so they can challenge themselves. But once they reach the top, Elle and JJ take in the view of the sun slowly setting down over the trees and hills. Elle would grab JJ’s hand and take a look at her beautiful girlfriend, how the sunset rays filter her already beautiful face. They tell each other happy anniversary as they sit on the craggy boulders, watching the sunset over the horizon and the moon rise up into the twilight sky.


End file.
